Shelton Benjamin's Road to WrestleMania
(Cop Mickey dropkicks Segway Steve into the chest, but he runs right out of it, giving Steve enough time to prepare himself and K.O. punch Mickey out.) Tiffany McIntyre: When Segway Steve hits that move, it's pretty academic. (Steve pins the copper.) John Cone: 1, 2, three! (Steve gets up and leaves the ring as his theme I Come From Muneh plays.) JBL: Steve sure is leaving the ring in a hurry. (Steve gets back into the ring with a hard, plastic chair and beats the living hell out of Mickey with it.) Todo Grisham: What the-no! NO! There's no reason to do that! Not on Mickey! NOT ON MIKEY! He's too weak! A worthless competitor. (Steve knocks John Cone out with the chair as well & continues beating on Mickey until Shelton Benjamin runs into the ring.) Todo: Look! Here comes the Gold Stander, Shelton Benjamin! (Steve tries to hit Benjamin with the chair but Benny runs pass him and kicks him in the face with his Supper Kick. Steve gets up and Benjamin tries to hit him with the Kick again, but the Segway dodges it like nothing and trips Bens over.) Tiffany: U don't see Stevie exhibit that kind of speed too often. (Steve grabs Shelton's legs up and starts punching him in his ballsack. After three punches he goes out to take the ring bell and hits Shelton's leg with it.) JBL: Where are the officials? This needs to stop. (Steve continues to break Shelton's leg with the steel bell until doc Smithy runs in and tends to Benjamin, sending Steve away. Smithy also calls some other officials over.) (The next day, Steve is in the middle of the ring, giving a promo.) Steve: As a future world and intercontinental champion surplus a successful gambler, I'm used to taking what I want. I want a title shot at The Rock. I want his World Heavyweight Championship in muh hands! But... for some reasin... I can't seem to get it. Instead, I decided to rather focus my wrath on some old timer here who thinks he's better than me: Shelton Benjamin. Shelton Benjamin, good as he was, is not as rich as me! Nor good a gambler as me! His days have been numbered for years now - ever since he lost his first crew. So, tomorrow on SmackDown!, I've decided to do something no one else ever did: I've decided to take out the Gold Stander. Which shall bring us to a momentous occasion: The Shelton Benjamin Retirement Tour. Das our way of blowing out the last candle in an old, dying funeral home. However, in a tribute to the Golden One, I had some boys in the back whip up this little hiccup; (Shelton Benjamin's theme song starts playing and we see a video of him getting beaten the hell up by most folks from the years of 2009 to today.) Das Shelton for ya, but me? I COME FROM MUNEH! I COME FROM CLASS! The ladies love me... FO' ALL OF MAH' CASH! Won't let nobody! SPOIL MY DREAMS! 'CUZ I GOT MONEH! & I can do anything. Now, Shelton's retirement might bring a tear to your eye, but it has to be done. It has, sires, it has! Ya'll should catch the Shelton Retirement Tour while there's still time because soon... I'll make sure you never, ever! See him... again. (We then see Segway sitting in the interview room on a sofa and on another sofa, none other than the fake Olaf Tutchenko himself.) Steve: Ladies und gentlemen, as a part of our great, historic Shelton Benjamin Retirement Tour, I've brought quite a special guest to discuss the trials, the trivia's, the triumphs, the fails and the losses of Shelton Benny. He's a man who had fought Shelton many times since he debuted here in this company, he's none other than the one and only true leader of the Third Reich; OLAF TUTCHENKO! Olaf: Ja! Steve: Olaf, danke fur joining me tonight. Olaf: Oh, I wouldn't miss zis for zee world. Zanks for having me. Steve: You have had many bad experiences with Shelton over the years, or months, or whatever, but tell us what are some of your more memorable ones? Olaf: Das a great question, Steve. Before stealing zee show and making a great speech at BASH, I putted an exclamation point on zat great show by punching Shelton right in zee family jewels! Steve: A fine moment. Olaf: Zen zer was zee time I hit him all around with a sledgehammer then a plastic chair! Making him bleed! Steve: That hammer deserved a better fate. They say its what you made, but I say it's up to fate. Olaf: & of course, who could forget what I did to Benjamin at zee Elimination Chamber? Steve: U knocked the SOB out, they quit the match, he couldn't continue. Had to be taken away on a stretcher. Olaf: All of zat has been leading up to zis day! Zis day! Zis wonderful day for us und for zee German people! Zee Deutsche Leute! (Olaf shakes his head violently) But zat subhuman Benjamin will pay by drowning in his own blood! HE'LL DROWN IN HIS OWN BLOOD! BLUT! However, you may finish him off, of course. But don't make him waste in a retirement home: Kill him! If zis was zee World War II all over again he'd be dead! Dead by now, suffering in muh gas chambers! TOTT! Steve: Jesus, calm the frick down, Olaf. (A couple of mins later, a new guest comes to the Shelton Benjamin Retirement Tour to discuss Ben's retirement with Segway.) Steve: The Shelton Benjamin Retirement Tour continues! Tonight, my guest is a Latino man who had succeeded in this business despite shady, shoddy teachings and poor mentorship. I give you the Little Jimmy; James Gabriel! James, thx for joining us tonight. James: It's my pleasure, Steve, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Steve: Now, not too many people know this, but Shelton Benjamin was one of the people, other than The Rock, who trained you to compete in the ring. Gabriel: Phuff! If you call sitting on a throne, complaining, teaching - then yes. Maybe Shelton taught me the ropes a little... a very little, but he never, ever showed me the fine points! He never helped me become my best! Even back when I was running with him and Goldust. For that I had to learn on my own, without guidance. Steve: Obviously and logically, that was out of fear and jealousy of what you become - what you became! Gabriel: You are 100% correcto, senor Steve. He saw the immense talent and athleticism that I possess, so he didn't help me reach my full potential. He knows that if he did - it would just come back to haunt him. And that's it. He didn't pay me enuff! Steve: Terrible, terrible. That's the act of a selfish, arrogant, self-absorbed, disrespectful, disregardful and pathetically self-centred man. (Shelton runs into the interview room, having heard enough of gossiping about him. He kicks Gabriel in the face, knocking him out of the sofa and into the floor.) Steve: How dare you, foo'?! (Steve and Shelton go at it, but Steve wins with some Rowdy Strikes and Shelton ends up all injured on the floor.) (Tiffany is in the interview room, ready to interview the big star of this story: Shelton Benjamin.) Tiffany: Joining my beautiful me now is the Gold Stander, Shelton Benjamin. Talk, Shelt. (She puts the mic close to him.) Benjamin: Well, I gotta say that Segway's reports about me getting retired are greatly exaggerated. The last few days have been pretty rough on me, I tell ya. And I'm not gonna lie, Tiffany, I'm hurt! HURT! But I've been hurt worse. (He takes McIntyre's mic and talks some more.) Sadly, I never got the opportunity of a lifetime. Despite Steve's idiocy, let's focus on what's really important and the real issue - I seem to never get the chance of getting myself the World Heavyweight Championship. The Rock, I've taken on Randy Orton, Triple H, Christian, Mr. McMahon, Barbara Beshter, etc. Anything or anybody thrown in my goddam way! But still... I never seem to get the chance of facing you for the title! But I need it! I do. I need to hold that gold once again in a long time! I should be able to face you for the belt but no! No! Goddam it! I should be able to put an exclamation point on everything I've done in this company for the last goddam 20 or so years! Nevertheless, I am facing you tonight, title or no title. It doesn't matter how badly I'm hurting, it ain't fair that the likes of The Miz and Randy Orten get the golden opportunity to face you for the title but I don't! Good bye! (Pushes the mic back in Tiffany's hands, who drops it on the ground out of shock.) (We later see that Shelton Benjamin won a cage match against The Rock as his theme plays. Shelton is laying on the ground by the ring after he climbed out of the cage.) Todo: Wow, Shelton has won this epic cage match. (Shelton stands up for a sec but then falls down on the ground, rolling and patting his hurting leg.) JBL: It seems like he's really hurt out there, guys, a match like that takes its toll. (Smitty runs in and tends to Shelton's leg.) Tiffany: Well, in a steel cage injuries are all but certainty. I just hope he'll be alright. JBL: I hope he won't. (Shelton gets up, albeit very hard due to his injuries. The ref and Smithy both wrap his arms around their shoulders to help him walk the walk.) Smitty: Let us help you, Shelton. (Shelton pushes them both away and walks on his own injured feet back to the locker room.) Todo: Yeah, to win a match like that and end up hurt? Zat's awful. JBL: Shelton's pride won't let him leave the ring any way but on his own two feet, Todd. Tiffany: Good thing he doesn't have any title to defend as that injury would definitely effect his championship reign, I tell ya. (Segway Steve comes to the ring the next day with a mic, all angry.) Steve: Shelton Benjamin! They say it's better to be lucky than good. They also say it's better living a coward than a hero, brave and dead. Through sheer luck! You beat off, I mean up, The Rock in that steel cage match. Well, we're sick and tired of your luck! I have you on your last legs! - Literally. Now, being a wealthy man, what I can't take, I buy. So... tonight I'm issuing a bounty - $260,000 for any one that will bring me Shelton's golden-haired head on a platter! The bounty hunter must retire Benjamin fo' good! (Steve throws the mic down and leaves the ring.) (We later see Benjamin in his locker room, tending to his injured leg only for JTG and The Rock to run in.) JTG: Yo! Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo! (They come closer to Benjamin, who just stood up.) Ey, sorry Benjamin, this ain't nuttin' personal, man. (They push Shelton.) Yo, it's about that money, money! (Benjamin pushes JTG away.) Both: Yeah, yeah! (Shelton manages to knock down JTG after a lengthily fight but escapes The Rock as he is too strong for him plus Benny's leg is weakened. Shelton hides in the bathroom, Rock doesn't see him and gives up after the 3-min search and goes way.) (Shelton comes into the ring, holding a mic and a pool stick.) Benjamin: If anyone's looking to cash in Segway's $260,000 bounty money, I've made things really easy for you guys. (He slaps the ground with the stick) Come and get me! I'm right here! JBL: You fool, it looks like you bought yourself some challengers. (We see Sexier-Than-U-Topia walking down the ramp, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, precisely, bickering over who will get the prize and whether they will share it or not, probably while Shelton is waiting with his shtick.) Cody: The end is near. (Shelton manages to defend himself against Ted and Cody and they end up on the ground, only for Count Vampy and Pedobear to run in to get Steve's bounty money. However, luckily for Shelton, Cop Mickey runs into the ring and helps his same-race brother out. They manage to scare Vampy and his Freak off.) Mikey: We did good. (The last two bounty hunters, presumably, Stone Cold and Randy Orton run in and pick a fight with Shelton and Mickey. Benny and Mike manage to throw Stone Cold and Orton out of the ring as well. While Shelton and the Cop are still turned towards the ramp as they expect more bounty hunters to run in, Segway Steve sneaks up from behind, turns Mickey around and Texas Jabs him to the floor.) Todo: Segway Steve! Out of nowhere! With a devastating Texas Jab to Cop Mickey. (Steve gets a mic and a concerned Shelton is reassured that Steve is not there to fight him while Mickey lays lifeless on the ground as he should.) Steve: Seriously, I'm not here to fight you, Benjamin. I'm actually here to call off the bounty, I'm keeping the 260 bucks for myself, you'll see. To put things back the way they should be. All you need to do is agree to fight me the next week in a retirement match. Sure, take your time, Benjamin, think it over. (Benjamin takes Steve's mic.) Benjamin: I don't need to think about it at all. R u that obsessed with me, Steve? Am I that big of a roadblock to your egotistical path to greatness that you just don't want to beat me, knock me out, whatever, but end my freaking career?! Dawg... Be careful what you wish for, because I accept! (Shelton turns with the mic towards the ramp.) For the better part of 20 or less years, I've been coming down that aisle to this ring, to comp-(Shelton turns around, back to Steve, only to get a Rowdy Strike and knock out on the floor.) Steve: (Picks up Shelton's mic.) See you next Tuesday, Shelton. (He throws the mic down and puts his hands up in victory as his theme plays.) Todo: Shelton agreed to a retirement match the next Tuesday. We'll see how that'll turn out. JBL: Well, Shelton might have just seen the last of his days here in the WWE. We see now how quickly it can all end. Tiffany: Yup. After that Rowdy Strike Benjamin might have just realised that the stakes have never been higher. (The next Tuesday at SmackDown! the retirement match for Shelton Benjamin against Segway Steve starts. The match ends in under 2 minutes and 10 seconds and the winner is Steve who was able to put Shelton Benjamin away for good.) Segway Steve: I did it! I won! Haha! I knew I had it in me to retire this o' piece of junk. Now, pack your bags Shelton and leave! Benjamin: (Gets up only to get knocked out of the ring by another Texas Jab from Steve.) Auch! Steve: Haha! I won! I did it! Category:Needs editing Category:Life story Category:Ideas Category:Real Ideas Category:Future Ideas